


Heart, Home, and Capes

by BuellersFueller



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Major AU, Shifted Timeline, batfam, daddy!Bats, lots of angst and fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuellersFueller/pseuds/BuellersFueller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson's parents die way ahead of time according to the regular time line but Bruce is still there for him. Watch Batman tackle parenthood with 4-year-old Dick Grayson, slowly creating a family, a legacy, and a home. Batman and Robin had to start somewhere. This is it.</p><p>So basically this is a major AU with a super dramatic summary. Good luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart, Home, and Capes

**Author's Note:**

> So ideally I'll be able to take this thing all the way and for what I have planned all the way is through his transition to Nightwing. But plans can change and things may go a bit pear-shaped depending on this things timeline for me. This should be 1 very long story but it might end up all split up into shorter ones but I doubt it. I have no plans for any couples but if enough people are on board once potential for dating starts I'll gladly take suggestions. I ended up using Romanian instead of Romani, which I feel really bad about and apologize for but the is not a convenient translator available. If I find one I'll change what I have to Romani instead but for now google translate is what I have also. Pathetic as this sounds I can't figure out how to add the accents I need for certain words so some of it may seem forced or weird grammatically because I didn't want to miss spell anything and I know that accents are important in every language. Now for real~!

The Haly's Circus was supposed to be the best in the world, made better by it's daring acrobats who preformed without a net. Reviewers said there was a little boy who would cart-wheel and flip down the aisles and that the ringmaster let members of the audiences ride the elephant during the show to preform small tricks that could be easily taught. As far as Bruce Wayne could tell all it was, was a chaotic mess of jabbering children and irritated parents. Still his date for the evening was looking satisfyed, trailing a hand up and down his thigh even as she excitedly rattled off facts she'd apparently googled before they arrived. He sighed internally as he smiled at her, out of the corner of his eye he saw the little boy, and he really was young(six years old tops), he'd heard about doing a flip in the nearby aisle and pointed it out to his date who _**squealed**_ with excitement. For a moment he considered excusing himself to the restroom so that he could try to clear his head, but before he had a chance the lights dimmed and the flipping boy sat in the front row quickly.

Twin spotlights focused on opposite platforms revealing four brightly garbed acrobats. He felt his date bouncing with excitement as the ringmaster announced 'The Flying Graysons' act was about to begin. It was going well. The little boy in front was bouncing slightly as the four leapt from the platform and let loose a squeal with excitement that somehow carried up to his ears. As the four flipped easily through the air he felt himself relax until suddenly something changed and though he'd seen them both grasp their trapezes they were falling, screaming something that almost sounded like it may have been a name and then in a suddenly silent tent they hit the ground with a sickening crunch that made his mind freeze for a moment. Slight self loathing came unbidden to the surface(he was Batman, he should have saved them) but he crunch it down as he heard a gasping cry from the first row and that little boy was up faulting over the barrier letting momentum bleed to a somersault to ease his landing but all Bruce could hear was his repeated calls. 

_" Nu! Mami, Tata_ _, Unchi Rick, John! Nu! Trezi sus! Te impor! Trezi sus! Mami! Tata!"_

He closed his own eyes tightly and suddenly the entire tent burst into screams and people started running, his date among them, but instead he stood and began to approach the screaming boy who had collapsed between two who he assumed where his parents. He dialed 911 once he was relatively near by and watched as a shell shocked ringmaster approached the boy. He closed his eyes as he explained what had happened to the operator who quickly deployed police and ambulances. That done he waited watching the boy who seemed inconsolable. somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered his own agony after watching his parents die and slowly an idea cemented in his mind. Just as this happened sirens rang through the relative silence and police filed in headed by the commissioner, who had comforted him when his parents died. He was quickly approached and questioned lightly before he was okay-ed to leave and even as he drove home, instead of wondering where his date had gone all he could see was the little boy's hunched over his parents' bodies and despite soft music he knew was on the boy's cries echoed eerily through his mind blocking out everything else. 

Stepping into the manor he warily looked at Alfred who stood, looking confused to greet him. "There was an accident at the show." was all he said before he slowly left hardly noticing Alfred's concerned eye's following him as he headed towards his bedroom unable to force himself towards the Batcave. When he slept that night he saw his parents die again for the first time in over a year but this time when he screamed the little boy from before's own helpless screams drifted through and mingled with his own in the night air.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was a lot shorter than I planned but the plot needed a division between section so soon I'll post more and Bruce will meet Dick and learn his name. Yay. Also when he's screaming he's basically saying "No! Mommy, dadddy, uncle Rick, john. No. Please! Get up! Mommy! Daddy!" Imagine a four year old boy scream that on repeat. yeah. pretty horrible. See you later with more.


End file.
